Iris
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: The only thing they yearned was strictly forbidden. Songfic to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Warning: This is quite an awkward story. Neji and Tenten are practically emo. NejiTen.


Title: Iris

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: NejiTen

Summary: The only thing they yearned was strictly forbidden.

**OMG. When I wrote this, I was in SUCH an angst mood. OMG. The song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. OMG. I wrote this whole beginning A/N without ONE exclamation point. That's a new record...okay I can't resist. !!! EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_And I'd give up forever to touch you..._

"Uncle, please...please, let us..."

_Because I know that you feel me somehow..._

"For the LAST TIME, the answer is NO, young man!! I will NOT have you in a relationship with that Tenten girl!!"

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be..._

"Fine!!" the angry Hyuuga prodigy stomped ferociously away from his uncle, who was unapproving of the much-yearned romantic relationship between him and his female teammate. The tears welling up inside his beautiful pearl orbs showed slightly as he stepped into his room, letting them absorb into his white pillowcase as his lachrymosely audible sob was heard all across the Hyuuga manor. "T-Tenten..."

_And I don't want to go home right now..._

"Mother, please...I love him so much..." a saddened sixteen-year-old girl's tears made themselves visible to her mother.

"NO!!"

"You...you HATE ME!!" The weapons mistress stormed in fierceness to her room, as her face dug into her bed and her eyes became moister.

_And all I can taste is this moment..._

Having enough of his uncle's declines to be with his teammate, Neji stormed out of the Hyuuga mansion in anger. He had been completely choler at the denial of what he yearned most in life... "_Tenten..."_

Tenten had, as well, had enough. Climbing out of her window in an attempt for her mother not to witness her disappearance, her two feet found their way to the ground as she walked to the park bench, knowing instinctually that Neji would be making his way there as well. "_Neji..."_

And there, stepping to the park's bench, they noticed each other.

_And all I can breathe is your life..._

In unison, the two ninja, both desiring highly to be with one another, walked to and sat beside each other on the park's bench.

"Neji-kun...hello."

"Tenten-chan..."

"Neji-kun...the answer is still a no from my mother."

"My uncle has also declined."

"Neji, all I want is to lay in bed with you forever, breathing in your aroma, having you inhale mine...and not let anything get in the way of that."

"That makes two of us."

_But sooner or later it's over..._

"But Neji, this whole thing...being around each other...having a romantic relationship...it's all impossible. No matter how much we yearn it."

"I know."

The two figures embraced themselves into a hug that cherished to last forever, but destined to be broken apart. Identical to the love of Neji and Tenten.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight..._

"My mother doesn't know I'm here," Tenten sadly whispered.

"Nor does my uncle," Neji responded in an aforementioned tone.

"Sooner or later...my mother and your uncle will find out about these secret meetings."

"And no matter how much we appreciate these meetings...these rare occasions we can see each other, Tenten, it's all going to cease forever...eventually."

"We have to make tonight worthwhile, Neji-kun."

"Yes, we must."

The two lips embraced themselves in a kiss that was so magical and heartfelt that it felt like an eternity to the two teammates. Shortly after, Neji picked Tenten up bridal style and carried her until the two were sitting underneath a tree; Tenten sitting in between Neji's legs, and Neji's arms embraced around Tenten, never letting go for anything.

_And I don't want the world to see me..._

"You do know what would happen if our families were to see us like this...right, Neji?" Tenten inquired.

"Yes...we'd be forbidden to ever see each other, even during missions. If Hiashi-sama finds out about these secret meetings, both of our hearts would be eternally broken."

_Because I don't think that they'd understand..._

"Neji...let go of me. This...this whole thing...you, and me, together...it's not right!! I love you more than life, but love is forbidden between us!!" The saddened weapons mistress could feel distressed tears building up within her chocolate brown irises.

"Tenten, no!! Nobody can see us. We can do whatever we want!!"

"But Neji...it's not that, it's...why don't our families get it?"

Neji struck a confused yet depressed look upon his normally emotionless face. "Get it? Get what?"

"Us...they just don't get us. Nobody...nobody will EVER understand us!!"

Tenten broke herself free from Neji's warm, comforting embrace on her, and dug her face into her teammate's clan robe, sobbing hysterically at a love that couldn't be.

_When everything's meant to be broken..._

"It can't last, Tenten. This love can't go on forever. At some point in time, our families will find out about this deep, yearning affection, and they will take action."

"But it has to continue!! I can't _live_ without you!! I'd _die_ without you here!!

"I'm sorry, Tenten." Neji could feel tears starting as he hugged her closer and dug his face slightly into Tenten's shoulder.

"Neji...why is love never perfect? Why can't we have a happy ending, like in all the fairy tales? Why is fairy tale love so perfect and beautiful, when real love is painful and ephemeral, even when we don't want it to be?"

"I don't know, Tenten. I just don't know."

_I just want you to know who I am..._

"But Tenten...I do know," Neji continued, "that I love you more than anything and anyone on this planet. I would die without you, and the times I am with you are the times in my life in which I am happiest. Taking love away from us makes me feel like our families disrespect our feelings and want us in this pain. But knowing you feel the same is enlightening."

"Yes, it is...but we still can never be together!! Our two hearts will never be able to beat as one!!"

"Tenten, that is life. Life can be incredibly cruel at times. You can't let go. You must stay strong."

"I...I know."

"Neji, we can't be together. But that won't stop my love for you."

"Agreed. Never will it."

"Someday our families will find out. I'm highly dreading that day."

"Tenten...I know that Hiashi-sama knows I've been disrespecting his rules...he has his suspicions that I've left."

"Neji...is this our last time seeing each other?"

"It may be, Tenten. It may be."

And it was.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**OMG. That ending was SAD!! I can't believe I just wrote that!! Well, I **_**can**_**, but you know what I mean. I am **_**BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW!! **_**I REALLY want feedback on this one!! It took awhile!! So please review!! Ja ne, MMM-chan.**


End file.
